Not Allowed
by TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno
Summary: A sasusaku. Sakura and the Rookie Nine have a new mission and its so secret they have to leave at difrrent times? Who are the two s-class nins that they will face? Why do they need four extra anbu? who knows....well I do! MWAHAHAHA! T for my bad language.
1. Confusion

Well, this is my first story. It may be a little (okay very) sucky but thats ok! I plan to improve! I prefer SasuSaku stories with extra pairings. Basically, I hate Karin. If she comes in (she might. I have an idea breawing) she'd either die (but i'm not that cruel) or end up with Suigetsu.

Flames will leave me very un-happy...and you probably won't get a very happy reply to them. Reviews are wanted but not needed.

Disclamer: T-T Me no own Naruto

* * *

I'm on an Anbu mission, just like any other day, as the Medic-Nin, obviously. I'm heading out in the forest, leaving after everyone else. Tsunade-shishou trusts in my abilities too much. This time there are 2 S-ranks missing Nins in the area and the Elders didn't want to pass this opportunity up. They also had to insist on _four _extra Anbu to help us. One of which is our captain.

**Flashback**

"The Rookie Nine can handle this easily!" Tsunade-shishou argued.

"No, Tsunade we have made up our minds." The elderly woman stated. Shishou charged out of the room saying words that made the water evaporate. 

"Shishou, I know for a fact we can handle this. We are _the best _you can find but, 2 S-class criminals will put up a big fight. Help is nice." I said. If you haven't figured it out, my name is Haruno Sakura! "_I need to calm her down before she breaks another window._"I thought. "They're just trying to protect us." I was stepping on un-even ground. Who knows how this'll turn out.

"I know Sakura" She sighed. Phew! That was close.

**End Flashback**

"_Whoever these guys are, they should start praying._" I thought with a silent smirk on my face. "_Tch. I should have read the mission file this time, I wanna know who the unlucky bastards are._" None of the Rookie Nine ever read those anymore, unless they were captain of a mission. They were too boring and we never had time. Everything is boring without-

"_Not allowed!" _I growled to myself. Those thought were not allowed, ever. Especially on a mission. The mission comes first. But speaking of the mission, why are _all_ of the Rookie Nine going? With four Anbu? It just doesn't make sense. We could all handle a measly S-class criminal. 

I was nearing the meeting spot so I quickly put my emotions back into the mask of the emotionless girl everyone pitied.

"I pity them. They waste their time on me_._" I said under my breathe. I was getting close and I could tell I was the last one to show up. So not to look suspicious we departed from different parts of the village at different times. I can visually see it now and everyone is a little tense, even Naruto. He may not be hyper any more but he has a smug look most of the time.

"_Something's up._" I thought silently, not letting my face or eyes give me away. "_They probably won't willingly tell me what's going on but I'll get it out of one of them._" There they are. _All_ our-

"_Not allowed!! They are _my_ friends! Not _his_!_" Venom was dripping off my thoughts. Not like any of that bugged me. But I was getting annoyed, ever so slightly. Since when does anyone from the Rookie Nine use emotion?! ….Never. Hinata wasn't with the group. Looks as if she strayed off. Shikamru was also looking around….probably for her. Wait. "_Since when is no one freaking out over protecting Hinata? She may not need it but it never stopped them before. Neji isn't worrying, and Shikamaru only looks peeved. _We never see each other anymore. Always training or going missions to help the village or find-

"We all here now?" The Anbu captain asked as Hinata joined the rest of us. She looked at me with worry in her eyes…yes; I noticed it out of the corner of my eye. She didn't notice that I did. I could tell from the look in the Anbu captain's eyes that we were the last people he wanted on a mission. He looked bored. Well let me tell you something…I don't want to be here either! But can he blame the Hokage? We are the best of the best. You'll never find someone better. And we were the last Jounin in the village, available for a mission, at the time. "Well I'm going to _assume _you _all _read the mission file." He gave me a look as he said he knew I didn't read it.

"_Creep. Wait, why is he looking at me? Doesn't he think I read it? Did everyone else?_" I debated silently while he kept talking. But I did notice _other_ talking.

"-Look it's the Rookie Nine!" Two girls gossiped. I was expecting at least that much. I ignorantly ignored them as I walked over to the group of statues known as friends. I think their faces might be stuck that way…

"….and we should start moving soon. Neji, Kiba, and Shino you'll come with me and-" The captain was cut off

"Why do _they_ get to go and not me?" Naruto asked. We all stared at him. If possible Neji and Shino were quieter than they used to be, and Naruto was quieter than them combined!

"Because they can handle this without compromising our mission. Just like you'll handle your guy."

"You know they want me. I _am his _target. Are you trying to kill us?" Did I mention _everyone _knows Naruto is a Jinchuuriki.

"_So I guess we're meeting some Akastuki._" I thought.

"No. I want the strongest against the strongest. That's why you and Sakura are going," I ignored my name, "and why are they," He said pointing to Kiba, Shino, and Neji, "are going with me."

"….."…. "Fine." We all knew Naruto was done, he probably forgot how to fight back like he used to.

"Now, as I was saying, you six will come with me," he said pointing at the three girls and Kiba, Shino, and Neji, "The rest of you will be led by Hinata, She can track your target easily and so can Sakura. Now gather round," He said, motioning us with his hand, "You'll be going here. We'll be going here. We won't be that far apart, so If you need help use these flares. Now Shikamaru," Hinata looks flustered, that's something I haven't seen for a while. As she approached me I diverted my attention, I didn't want her to hold back or suspect anything. "Hinata you too, oh and Neji!" "_That pisses me off! She was gonna tell me what the hells going on too!! Maybe Chouji- hey wait! Where are they going?_"

The rest off them were walking off too. I guessed I wasn't supposed to go with so I found a very uncomfortable tree to sit by….just great.

"Get back here! We are leaving **now**!" The captain called after the others. When he said "leave" they were back in a flash. "I don't want you to stick out. So I got some extra ANBU Uniforms. Now you won't exactly be pin-pointed." We scowled at the word "easy". We may look like an easy group but never underestimate your opponent. Anger may be an exception to the "expressionless-ness".

I hissed under my breathe as he handed me a _cat_ mask. A CAT! I hate them with a vengeance! They're arrogant, stuck up, think they're so much better than us, stupid, ego-tistic, and THEY IGNORE YOU! Only when they want to will they acknowledge you! You and you existence!! Just like _**HIM!**_

"ARGGHHH!!_ Why is this happening?! I have _never_ thought about him this much in a months' time! Let alone a year!_" The look on my face must have been a Kodak moment because everyone and I mean _everyone _was staring at me. "_Did I say that out loud?_"

"_No_"

"_You?_"

"_I have a name you know_" Naturally my Inner would respond like that!

"_I thought you were mad at me._" She never really liked to come out anymore. She was a _little _ticked after I cut my hair.

"_I was drawn by a familiar presence, but I just can't figure out who it is. I might be stuck here until you meet them. It's hard to get out and stay there._"

"WHAT?!" Oops. I let that one slip out. Good thing I wandered from camp, but naturally they still heard me.

"_Nice," yawn, "Well, I'm going to sleep, have fun"_

_She left. Finally some silence….Well not anymore._

"_What's wrong?" Naruto, of course. He sounds as mono-tone as usual. Well I won't lose! I'll speak like that too!_

"_Nothing" I wanted the silence back, but that won't happen anytime soon._

_I was zoning out now. Probably only for a couple of minutes._

"_Hoi, Sakura. We're leaving." Finally. Time to go see what I obviously don't know about._

* * *

__

So not the best or longest in the world but I will get better!

Grammar-bad

spelling- o.k.

my sanity-unknown

lol

Sedona


	2. The meeting and the Sharingan

So here's the second chapter. I had it ready Monday but, well I'm retarded and I deleted **twice** so I finally got it typed up today. I forgot to mention _this is inner-sakura _and _this is a regular thought_. I just wanted to clear it up. Its going to be a bit of a cliffie and i'll start working on making them longer after chapter 4 because thats how far I have it written up to.

Enjoy!

* * *

We moved swiftly and quickly through the forest. Tree after tree, man this got boring. The sunset was starting to form those colors in the sky that marked that the night wasn't too far off. We stopped in the perfect square of a meadow. It looked like it was just noon and there were some creepy little birds singing in a corner. There were also some little _critters _scurrying across the way.

"We're camping here. Prepare and eat your food, then go to sleep. Hinata and I will take first watch. Naruto and Lee will take second." Well Shikamru was as descriptive as a bee was pink. It just didn't happen. Who wanted to sleep anyways? I mean it was so over-rated. We usually went till we passed out of exhaustion. After he finished his little "speech", we all started making dinner. Food pills…..

"_Yum_"

"_You back?"_

"_Duh. But ugh! That strange force got stronger for a while and I let my guard down. I was practically flung back here!__"_

"_Whatever. I'm busy eating…go bug someone else."_

"_Thanks for your concern!__"_

"_No prob." _No one talked. No one moved. No one thought. Night was closing in fast so we a departed to our respected camp-sites.

**Regular POD**

"Lets go." Shikamru said motioning to Hinata, who looked back at Sakura.

"Ah." They raced off into the forest like shadows in the night. Hinata was slightly, just slightly, peeved at the fact that Tenten was originally supposed to go on first watch with Shikamaru.

"Hinata," Shikamaru began, "don't tell her."

"But why?! She's the only one who doesn't know!" Hinata fought back. She reused to go down without a fight!

"She's already worrying about enough. Sasuke being gone, Tsunade-sama being an acholic, and Narutos plus all of our depression is wearing down on her. We are the _best _around but, our target is an akatsuki member and he _is _dangerous. We want her at her best."

"Fine but as soon as we catch our target I'm telling her. She has every right to know!"

"Troublesome"

"Looks like we're all losing our cool. That's a phrase I missed."

"Hn."

--

"Ugh." I groaned as the sun shined brightly in my face. How could we need something so over-rated? It's not that hard to keep yourself warm or provide light. I got dressed quickly in my new ANBU uniform and wondered how quickly I could get this mission over with. As I got out of my tent I saw everyone else had also put on their new ANBU uniforms. We look so funny with our uniforms on. We once again were able to able eat our daily food pill. Just as we were about to leave, I was noting my inner wasn't there, we all swooshed around at an enormous chakra coming at us from the direction we were going to leave from. Then I saw it,

**The sharingan**

I couldn't see the face. Are you kidding me? Who the hell is our target?! I looked around and was surprised with what I saw. Everyone was calm but their eyes betrayed how flustered they really were. Tenten was putting up a very convincing mask now; though, and she was getting ready for a battle. Her hands were on her scrolls and she nudged Lee who followed suit. That team definitely improved a lot. Hinata was getting in her position and Shikamaru was moving his shadow out slowly. Sai, getting his paints out, had the look of "I'm bored, when can we go home, and whatever". I was nervous. Whichever Uchiha came out was gonna make this really hard, physically and emotionally. Then there he was, right in my face. Not like he knew it was me though 'because we had our masks on, but he seemed to have an idea. He's the S-class criminal that I used to fear, used to hate, used to despise, the one who ruined more than one life, the one who targeted my friends , and the one that just likes to bug me. The guy I hated simply because _**he**_ did!!

"NOT ALLOWED!" I screamed out loud. That got em'. Everyone was looking' at me like I was some crazy lunatic. I mean I don't blame them. I just yelled "NOT ALLOWED" in Itachi Uchiha's face. Definatly a suicide mission…and he is…not doing anything? Now I am confused.

"So Sakura. We meet again." He said giving the Kakashi-sensei smile. Hand wave and all. You could hear Naruto give a small growl that was as ferocious as a lions.

"I-ta-chi…?"I said taking small steps back. I was looking in his eyes and realized it too late.

"Hello, Sakura-_chan_." I could see the Mongekyou come out and start to spin.

"SHIT!" I tried to turn but it was too late. I was in his world at his mercy, but he wasn't the one who was there with me.

Chuckle "well well, _Sakura. Just as hopeless and weak as ever." That pissed me off. I was gonna send him to the moon, but I couldn't move- I felt my breath come in as fast as I felt the pain. I forgot it was a gen-jutsu._

"_You just stabbed me!!" smirk "It hurts you as-"_

"_My my, such bad language."_

"_Is that really you, Sasuke?"_

"_Well who were you expecting? The tooth fairy."_

So a lot happened in just one short chapter! lol I'm sorry they're so short. And well I have this friend and I have liked her cousin since like 7th grade (i'm in ninth ) and he knows. He told the whole family and his friends to keep a secret from me. Hes going to start going to my school like Friday so I'm going to try to update before then because i'm going to busy.

Review plz? because I fell a lot today T.T


	3. The other Uchiha

So Tobi'sGooGirl and I started a c2 community called The Reality-Bites Retaliation Group. She is harasing people saying their stories are boring and childish when she herself doesn't have one. Its not fair so we are retaliating against her.

Sorry for the late update but I had a lot of stuff to do. I came home early today for not feeling good but I have a choir concert tonight so I decided to update while I can. I'm also gonna start another story ('cause it sounds like fun.) I have a poll and i'm gonna add more to it later. Enjoy!

Sasuke's Pov

"We're going to camp here tonight." The captain said, "Set up your own sight and get some shut eye. This won't be easy." Smirk. Of course it wasn't gonna be easy! There was a mix of "yeas" and "Hns". While they were making their food, I overheard a conversation.

"I think that the pink haired girl," Pink hair? Were they talking about Sakura? My ears percked up, "Sakura, is the most pitiful out of them." What was she talking about? "She confessed her heart and he still left."

_I think I know what they're talking about. _A wave of sadness ran through my veins like ice cold water.

"-and all she got was a very _un-_comfortable nap on a stone bench." This girl was starting to piss me off, but team Hebi wasn't too much help.

"Nah! The Uzumaki kid is!" What? "Chasing after him when he obviously doesn't care anymore! And so much for the almighty, Nine-tailed fox! The whole village shuns him! There's no way he could be Hokage!" The three other made a move towards them. One put his hands on the shoulders of two of them and stepped up.

"Don't," he began, "Don't you _dare _talk about my friends that way! We won't tolerate it again. Keep yourselves in check unless you want to find yourselves 6ft under!" He said. Walking away with the other two. I thought I heard a growl when the girls walked off saying,

"Itachi," What?! "will get them _all_! And we'll get him! Konoha will finally lose its freaks and Sasuke-kun will be all _mine_! I'll rub it in that bitches face!" She sounded like someone I knew. She laughed a crazed freak who needed to see the inside of the crazy bin! The other two joined in in the "Witch crackle" laugh, while the other three disappeared leaving the four other ANBU sitting there. They walked over to the furthest tent from the camp and walked in. I could hear yelling in the tent and went over to hear a very stoic voice. It cracked like it hadn't been used in a while.

"Wher-e is it?!"

"What are you looking for?" Said the one that I swear growled.

"My mission fi-ile!" Whoa! Issues with puberty or something? "I want to know _exactly_ is gonna go down." After that I left. Who wants to know some lousy Konoha-nins mission? Though the thought of Sakura and Naruto coming up in their conversation was a little mysterious. I got ready for bed not to far off but far enough where they wouldn't find me. Sleep was needed. Tomorrow I'd be busy, and Karin will find me soon, so team Hebi will catch up soon.

--

When they woke up in the morning, they had another ANBU uni-form on and the switched masks. Smart. Once again I could see those three in particular eat some food pills. But who can blame them. Why put actual time in food you could care lees about? Then I heard that growl again as the three whipped around to the three gossiping girls. They were standing by their plain green tent with cat, dog, and bird masks on. The regular grey cloak on. Boring. I turned my head slowly to watch and listen to what was happening.

"I'll bet you he'll torture them. Kill 'em all off in front of them and save them for last. I hope he uses his Mongekyou sharingan on them-" I couldn't help it anymore! They knew something about Itachi and it was bugging me. Even last night I was restless. "Ugh-," She was cut off by my flexed hand at her throat. She looked up with a smug look in her eyes, that is, until she saw my sharingan. The look changed to fear then boiling anger.

"Tell me what you were just talking about." It wasn't a request. More like a demand. My voice sounded menacing. I liked the sound to it. I could tell I was scaring her too.

"I was, uh-" She began.

"Don't. Say. A. Thing!" The "Puberty problems" boy managed to choke out. Ooohhh. He was pissed. Smirk. "Uchiha Sasuke. You will listen to us or you will not be leaving a free man."

"And who are you? You probably couldn't leave a scratch on me." Smirk. Oops, now I could tell that pissed him off. This was gonna be too easy.

"_Tch. This is a pain in the ass. Oh god, I sound like Shikamaru!_"

"Grrrrr." I thought he growled, just like a dog. Wait, a dog? That's when I looked at them, like really looked. One had some chakra running to their eyes, like an eye-technique. O.k. So I'm dealing with a possible Hyuuga. Another had a lot of chakra running to their nose and through their body, growing claws, like a dog, so a possible Inuzuka. The last one had just random little specs of chakra, and there were a lot, running through their body, an Aburame. Great….wait. Neji, Kiba, and Shino? Nah. Couldn't be.

"Your brother," I snapped my head back so fast I almost got a whiplash affect, "He'll probably kill them." She struggled to get it all out and took ragged gasps as she tried to breathe with my constricting hand.

"Kill who." If I was correct in my assessment of these three, then I was pretty sure of who she was talking about.

"Who else?" She asked me, I just glared back, "But it doesn't matter, you'll never make to them because I'll keep you all to myself." She said trying to act as seductive as a dying _cockroach! _Yes, not very attractive, at all. Smirk.

"You think _you_ can?"

"That's enough you two." Said ,who I assumed was, the captain. "You know why you're here right?"

"Hn? You really think only the seven of you could beat me _and take me hostage?" This group was taking to long to get through._

"We have help, but you wouldn't really like it if we called them." He said mocking me.

"hm. I could care less if you had an army." Smirk.

O.o Scary! lol. So good chappie or bad chappie? I've decided to do more than just Sakura's POV. So i'm gonna do Sasuke's too! It was originally gonna be in third person but I decided this would be cooler. Hmmmm. Neji and them might be planingsomething (I had to cut that conversation out for Sasuke's sanity lol)


	4. AN

First off I know you hate these but, I have an important announcement and I didn't want you guys to freak out. I'm going camping for four days and pretty much won't be able to update till Monday. But I will be writing in my notebooks! So expect chapters ready! Don't forget to visit my poll and tell me what to write next. I want to get like four going so I can switch off and have options available.


	5. The reunion

I know I know. I promised to update yesterday, but I was too lazy, Sad I know. But fret not there is a new chappie! ;) And there is some ooc-ness but when is there not? I mena only Kishimoto can make them into charecter since they created it. But well ooc-ness is fun. rawr (inside joke you will soon know)

Now enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Two of the girls attacked with a bunch of kunai and shuuriken. One of the males and the other woman from before were doing the hand signs for a water based jutsu. I read it with my Sharingan, and it was just a simple, huge, gigantic, harmless water dragon. I jumped up, avoiding the shuuriken and kunai that were thrown at me, effectively getting out of the range of the two dragons. The lasted less than 30 seconds, so I would be o.k. I mean, I'm an Uchiha, fear me, rawr. I put a very toxic paralysis poison on a few of my very sharp senbon. I threw them with as good a aim you could get practicing like twice. They dodged them.

"_Well, at least I know that's never going to work._" I thought to myself. I looked at the three just standing there, not doing anything at all. Two of the girls jumped up, realizing too late, that the senbon I threw had sires connected to them. When the two girls triggered the wires more poisoned senbon flew at them, and they hit.

"Pathetic. Konoha is really lowering its standards." I could tell I was pissing off the girl from before. The captain gave her a warning glance to calm her down, it didn't work. I was beaming inside my mind. This was going to be too easy. She was getting pissed, it was funny, but of course an Uchiha _never _found _anything_ funny. Just to push her off the cliff she was teetering on, I smirked right at her. She ran at me as fast as her pathetic body could carry her, she pumped immense amounts of chakra into her feet. That's what I wanted, she was losing chakra now and quick. She may have been fast, but I was faster. I sidestepped her and smacked her back just like Sakura.

"_Sakura…_" That brought back so many memories, so fast, that I didn't notice her last minute use of kawarimi. The girl jumped from the tree right above me, falling on me, as I was thinking of the night I left. The captain bonded my hands together, so tight I was losing circulation, with an earth jutsu.

"Big mistake." I growled. This was pissing me off. I should be done now and after Itachi.

"…" Blank stares.

"Chidory Nagashi!" I felt the current pass through my body like a refreshing wave of cool air on a summer day. She fell off and the captain had jumped back just in time. I had rendered the earth jutsu useless so I got up and glared at the captain. I looked at the three and could sense an nin-dog coming, he'd be here within the next hour so I had to finish this now.

"Where is he?" I asked the panting captain. He looked at me like a physco-pathic freak who needed help if I thought he was gonna give in so easily.

"They're this way." The Hyuuga prodigy said, motioning me in the trees.

"Why should I trust you?" I am an Uchiha rawr! Fear me! (lol I am sooo sorry. I hope I didn't lose readers with that. But it was sooo tense, I couldn't help it.)

"For what I can smell, I mean tell, _your_ brother is going to attack _our friends."_ Kiba continued. I heightened my senses to my highest capacity, and surely he was approaching them fast. My eyes went to slits as I said,

"Lets go." We were so fast that I felt a little surprised. Why was I so eager to get over to the.

"_Because of Itachi! Duh._" We got there in under three minutes and we were all shocked. I expected a blood bath with Naruto on Itachi's shoulder, being carried away forever. We found everyone fine. I looked to where all their shocked filled eyes were looking, just to get eyes like that of my own. It was horrifying but relieving at the same time. Itachi's Mongekyou sharingan was spinning and he was staring intently at Sakura who was staring back. I was waiting for a horrifying scream but it never came. They just kept staring.

"_Wasn't that only supposed to take a second in our time, but as long as he wanted in his?_" I thought, obviously confused. Kisame just poofed in, waiting behind him, he looked like he was going to catch him and surely at the same time, Itachi _and _Sakura fell.

"Sakura" Was that Ino, she was so mono-toned, and whoa, she looked different. She caught Sakura and everyone but the two Akatsuki members sighed. She wasn't un-conscious, but she looked smug.

"Ha! I win!" She said getting up, wiping the blood that began to trickle down her perfect face, out of her luscious mouth, as Itachi did the same. Weird thoughts Sasuke, weird thoughts…. She didn't have the Anbu mask on anymore, as it fell off when she fell.

"Sasuke," Naruto said noticing my presence, "Why are you four here? You should be with your team heading back to Konohagakure." There was no emotion in Naruto's expression or his eyes. His voice was dead, he looked dead. Good God what did I do?

"We made other plans." Neji was just as dead, but then again, its Neji. I started to closely see how my old friends and classmates acted now.

"We couldn't just leave you alone with _him._" He said pointing to my practically dis-owned brother.

"Plus, we needed to leave before we snapped and slaughtered those Sasuke wannabe fan-girls." That was Shino. Everyone sighed and took their masks off. Well, their identities were practically given away.

"Hn." my reply was plain and simple. Now I needed to get over to Itachi-

"Don't even think about it, _Sasuke_." Tenten growled.

"My youthful Tenten, you are right! We must fight together with _YOU-_" He kind of growled youth while sounding like a body builder. He did the pose and all. Scary.

"Shut up Lee!" ouch. Who knew Hinata could be so aggressive.

"Tenten, we brought Sasuke here to settle things with Itachi, but we will take him with us afterwards." He said, glancing over at me.

"No." Chouji….Did he gain weight? "The elders and Danzou will be after us again saying how we are incompetent and useless. If we lose Sasuke, we lose each other, again." The all got sorrowful looks on their faces. Sakura growled and we all looked at her. She stood up wiping the blood off of her angelic face…there I go again… Inside the mind sigh.

"I refuse to go through that again. I'd kill them before I did _that ever again!"_ With that she flew at Itachi, him doing the same.

* * *

Well a short chappie but a chappie none the less. Be happy, I really didn't feel like updating. There was another part but i'm saving that for a rreeeaaallllyyyy short chappie in Sakura's pov. I just got too lazy to add it. I decided to add a new kind of A/N With Sasuke!

Sasuke: Why me?

Me: Because we all know you love Sakura.

Sasuke: No I don't.

Me: You are in denial. Why did you leave her on the bench instead of just leaving her on the ground where you knocked her out? Why is it, in a episode with the runner guy and the boat and the fire, you freaked out when she got hit by a kunai? Why did you always protect her? If you didn't care you wouldn't have done any of that.

Sasuke: We-ell uhhm... I uh... I-I DON'T CARE O.K.?

Sakura: Comes out from closet... You mother fucking jack ass! I hate your stupid chicken hair!

Sasuke: Be afraid of my smexy chicken hair for it is a part of an Uchiha...rawr.

(Oh and have you ever tried to picture Sasuke saying Hn? Its really funny to think about lol)


	6. Kidnapped? What's he talking about?

Yes i'm later than usual. This is the rest of the other chapter so its really short. I'm sorry. Oh, and Neji is a boy. Some people thought he was a girl and that was a bad no no on my part sorry!

* * *

Sakura POV

I flew like a bird at Itachi, I was pretty sure I hit some buttons. My smirk plastered itself on my face and just got bigger and bigger the more I pissed him off.

"Damn you!" Itachi was loosing his cool, better for me. I could win this and he knew it. I put the most sugary creepy look on my face I could.

"Don't say such things Itachi-_san! _You wouldn't want your wittle broder to pick up such a bad habit!" '_too late_' I corrected in my head. This is sooo fun! He is getting beyond pissed! He grabbed my neck and I relized I was just messing with his infamous crow clone. But don't worry. I figured I was and I had already made a plan.

"Itachi-_sama_?" Smirk.

"Don't call me that." He was able to say that in a semi-calm voice which meant he was gaining his composure back. If he was gonna kill me I decided I'd give him a _damn good _reason too!

"Why not, Itachi-sama? You are almighty!" His eyes narrowed, wondering where I was going with this, " You killed your own clan and you are in the Akatsuki who kill many people everyday." He had a grimace on now as his hand loosened and tightened. "All you'd have to do is clutch my throat tighter and I'd be one of the many deaths caused by your hands that you don't care about."

"Sakura!" Tenten and Ino hissed. Hinata looked worried but ready to kill at the slightest movement of his hand. My friends had stern looks, if he made a move he was dead! I looked for Naruto but to no avail. Sasuke was gone too.

"_What are they planning?"_ My eyes widened as Sasuke jumped down where Itachi had once been standing. Naruto complete with clones was jumping on top of Itachi.

"What are you doing?!" I asked/yelled at Sasuke's ear. He got really close by my ear placing both of his hands on both sides of my face, causing me to blush. He smirked and whispered so only I could hear him.

"Naruto and I talked this over and I'm going to kid nap you for a little bit." Huh? What is crazy?

* * *

Oh yeah you're all probably thinking WTF? Or i'm going to kill her! lol But its o.k.! Some Sasusaku-ness in there and NUUU Naruto is on top of ITACHI! His fan-girls won't be happy about that...I hope doesn't sccidentally kiss him like Sasuke.

Saskue: Shut up! blushes

Me: twitch Why are you blushing. oh, he ran away so i'll see you all later!


	7. Two new men and a slut

Long time no see! Well my good readers here's another chapter.

Sakura POV

"What do you mean kid-" Sasuke put his hand over my mouth.

"Sssh." He said releasing my mouth from his grip.

"Why?" I whispered. There was more than one question in that simple statement. He could tell from the look in my eyes. There were three.

"Because…The other wouldn't let me take you willingly without causing a scene. And you and Itachi should be away from each other. He's gonna want to know why you could thwart Tsukiyomi, he'll want to know why and he will take you." He didn't and never will answer the third question.

"_Why did you leave?" _I thought solemnly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked like he understood and he mouthed the words:

"You'll be okay." To me and smiled. I tried to smile back but you could tell it was forced. To be truthful, I'm worried about what will come out of this.

Naruto yelled "Now!" And everyone but Sasuke and I attacked Kisame and Naruto himself went for Itachi.

Itachi was trying to look prepared, but he looked flustered. He kept looking at me and Sasuke. Sasuke was performing hand signs as fast as he could.

"Naruto you better come back alive!" I yelled as Sasuke finished his jutsu and turned to grab onto me. It was a transportation jutsu. The last thing I saw before Sasuke and I disappeared was Naruto's thumbs up and the looks on my friends' faces. Shock.

I could see nothing. It was dark. The floor was hard and uneven but we were enclosed. Probably stone. I could feel Sasuke leaning on me. We were holding each other tight. I never wanted to let go. But I could hear voices and I knew Sasuke would let go of me. Light flooded into the room as a door was opened. Three figures came in. Two men and a slut. (AN: Sorry it was a must! :O)

"Sasuke?" One of the guys said.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Twitch.

"_**Did she just say 'Sasuke-**__**kun**__**?"**_

"_Yeah I think she did."_

"_**Well she's got another thing comin'! US! CHA!"**_

"Sasuke?" Now that guy sounded worried. He was a bigger guy. I looked around now that there was light. It was a stone room. Nothing in it.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl said running towards us. She pushed me out of the way. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?!" I was stumbling, trying to get my balance back. But of course, I failed. But to my surprise, what met me wasn't the hard ground but a pair of arms pulling me back up.

"That wasn't very nice Karin." The guy who caught me said. He was pale with purple-is white hair, shark teeth, and he had a fine body too. (AN: Was another must. Suigetsu is a babe!) So the slut was Karin. I was trying to get a good view of Sasuke but this Karin was in my way.

"Stuff it Suigetsu!" So this man was Suigetsu.

Painful grunt.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched in my ear.

"Sasuke!" I said running up to him. He was on his knees and I now saw why they were so worried. He had burns all over his back. I got on my knees next to him and was about to start healing him.

"Go away bitch! Sasuke-kun is mine! I'll help him!" Karin yelled at me squeezing Sasuke harder.

"Ugh." He said from her vice grip. "Karin let me go." He practically growled at her. She looked shocked. She released him and he collapsed in my arms. His eyes and scowl said he was in pain. He gave me a look that said "Heal me already!". I slowly laid him on the ground on his stomach and gathered chakra to my hands. I closed my eyes to concentrate. I let my chakra flow free and I felt Sasuke relax. Karin was mumbling in the corner. Suigetsu settled down on the floor with a grin. The bigger guy didn't move. He was quite.

After about twenty or so minutes I was done. They were bad burns. Very deep and painful looking. I looked at Sasuke trying to tell him I was done but his eyes were closed peacefully so I just watched him for a little bit. He finally noticed my stare and got up.

"Sakura." He said once he was up.

"Yes?" I replied getting up too.

"Follow me."

"Juugo. Go to town and find some food."

"Hai." Juugo said leaving out the door.

"Karin. Suigetsu. You go and scout the forest. No fighting. Any sigh of Itachi and alert me immediately."

"Yea." Suigetsu said leaving. All Karin did was grunt. Sasuke too started walking out the door. So I followed. The hallway was old and decaying. Old vines were growing from god knows where.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at Sasuke. He looked apathetic.

I was looking around more as we walked down the dark corridor. Broken doors, scattered books and strewn on the floor. Broken furniture in the old rooms.

"_I wonder how Naruto is doing…"_

"He'll be fine."

"What're you talking about?" I said looking away.

"Naruto. He'll be fine. Even if Akatsuki manage to catch him Konoha will go get him back."He said still looking straight ahead. I sighed. He looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"We were late last time. By mere minutes." He looked confused.

"What do you mean 'last time'?"

"You don't know?" He shook his head. "Well too bad." He glared at me. "Fine fine. I'll tell you. Akatsuki got Gaara once. We had been on our way to Suna. Temari had been in Konoha but had left before we did. We got word Gaara fought and lost against Akatsuki. We were rushing over. When we finally caught up to Temari we told her everything but got stuck in a sand storm. We reached Suna the next day." We were still walking but slower. Sasuke looked interested and was listening intently. "Kankuro was in a horrible condition when we got there. After Chio-baa-sama attacked Kakashi-sensei for looking like his dad, I healed Kankuro. Then we made it to the Akatsuki base and they had left Gaara there and Chio-baa-sama revived him. Giving her life for his. That's it."

"**Liar."**

"_Shut up. He doesn't need to know."_

"_**What do you think'll happen when he actually finds out?"**_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see his blazing Sharingan.

"What really happened?"

"I just told you."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't believe me." Sasuke kept walking further into the dark hallway and I followed.


End file.
